


In Our Wake

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Sormik Week 2016, chapter 7 is the only one NSFW-implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps the dream of humans and seraphims together isn't so fleeting, after all."</p><p>Collection of my Sormik Week 2016 prompts (transferred over from tumblr). </p><p>(chapter 7 is the only one NSFW-implied).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water - "Somewhere Only We Know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Somewhere Only We Know" - Lily Allen
> 
> 'Is this the place we used to love?   
> Is this the place that I’ve been dreaming of?'

A gentle breeze softly caressed his cheeks, streams of the lightest wind weaving through the strands of his hair. In almost a playful fashion, it swept up his ever growing ponytail that trailed down his back and embraced him in a warm and familiar embrace.

He had lost count of how many times he sat on the cliff overlooking the land below within the past week, and even more so how long he had stayed each time he visited the particular spot. Each time, he felt the wind surround him and each wave brought a new familiarity; something within reach and distance, yet....not close enough.

Breathing in the fresh air and once again looking at his surroundings, he sighed and smiled. Each new wave of familiarity was agonizing, but it was enough to give him hope that he was one step closer to recovering what it is that he lost - or more importantly, what it is that he momentarily had forgotten. It had only been twenty years since his awakening, after all.

He knew it would be a process; a slow, agonizing process. But he knew that he had taken drastic steps into recovering many things - not everything, but almost.

Sounds of childish laughter echoed in the hallways of Mabinogio Ruins every time he visited, reverberating within his soul the adventure and spirit once akin within his heart.

The touch of the aged celestial record sent electricity down his spine, endless nights of studying and analyzing theories, dabbing a nearby quill pen with scribbles and explanations; at times, the soft touch of another’s hand on those remembered nights came to mind.

Mixed fragrances between Elysia and the land below breathed determination into his core, and the mix of earthly scents picked up by the wind carried him to the sanctuary altar, where he was embraced with warm memorable moments of a journey started long ago.

Sweet vanilla ice cream danced around his tongue with each lick, smoothly traveling down his throat with mixed emotions as the taste was akin to something else he vaguely recalls.

Images of blurred blue and white came to mind as he looked up towards the trees that filtered white sunlight, a warm smile looking down upon him with a gaze of amethyst violet looking into his own. Words would form on the individual’s lips, kind and as smooth as anything he had ever heard.

“Always falling asleep, aren’t you?”

Those same words entered into his soul and he opened his eyes, brilliant green and ever eager to turn to the sound of the voice. He turned to clash with the same brilliant amethyst eyes he’s seen in so many of his dreams as he was asleep-

And even until now, it’s all he could see. Almost, ever so slowly, each memory he recovers of his friend makes his heart burst with overwhelming compassion and love, more so than anyone he has remembered so far.

Laughing, he scratched the back of his head. He waited until the other man sat next to him, looking far into the distance with a fleeting gaze reflecting in his eyes. 

It wasn’t that he was intimidated by his friend; but each time he looked at him, there was a sense of awe, beauty, and grace that embodied the core of his friend. An air of confidence, a strong personality, yet presenting with a soothing calm that he had never seen in anyone.

And the emotions he felt, and have remembered so far, assumed that this man was no ordinary individual to him.

He couldn’t remember how long he was staring at him. But when his friend finally turned to him, he jolted back a bit, causing the other man to instinctively look away when he noticed the reaction. Sighing, he too looked away and into the distance, a slight heaviness in his heart.

He’s so beautiful.

“...What is it that you’re trying to find here?”

His voice broke him out of his thoughts, and suddenly, he found himself looking at his friend once more, but those amethyst eyes did not turn to him. He glanced again into the world below, eyes narrowing and eventually closing.

“There’s...something I want to figure out. Something...I feel whenever I sit here and stare below. It’s not like the time when we first ventured out of Elysia; there’s a sense of bittersweet and longing, like something was supposed to be said, but never was. It was before a huge event, the last one before I finally went to sleep.”

As he paused, he heard his friend inhale and slowly sigh, loneliness laced upon the breath expelled. Without so much as to wavering in his sight, he continued to look outwards, avoiding the green eyes piercing into him. Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer right away, he averted his gaze towards the land below again, his brown ponytail swinging low on his back as he turned his head away.

“Each time I sit here, I feel something so familiar with each wind’s blow. I feel the shepherd’s cloak on my shoulders; I remember sarcastically telling someone how convenient their words were at the time; and now, with you sitting here, I can see you standing next to me.” Without turning his head, he sighed and focused his gaze to the scenary below him. “It was you, wasn’t it, Mikleo?”

Mikleo had closed his eyes at one point, taking in the information Sorey was telling him and was completely unmoved by everything. There was silence that filled the air between them, but it was neither heavy nor lighthearted. Contemplation swirled the two, full of hesitancy, anxiety, and restlessness.

It started to slow down as Mikleo began to shift and slowly open his eyes once more. He turned to Sorey and gave a small smile-

-a small smile that traced uncertainty, brokenness, patience, and sadness, the things that Sorey has seen so often as of late.

“These things take time, Sorey. And if staying here longer will accomplish that goal, then we can do such a task. The ruins outside Elysia won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Seeing Mikleo’s smile made Sorey’s heart waver. It was a smile mixed with multiple emotions, and it dawned upon him at that moment.

All these years that he was asleep, Mikleo was by himself.

He coped by himself. Went through the agonizing passage of time by himself. And in the end, ultimately, healed himself emotionally.

If anything, the emotional scars of time were still healing within him. 

But yet, here he was giving all that he had to Sorey just for Sorey to become himself at his own pace. Mikleo was ultimately healing Sorey himself when it was Mikleo who needed the healing the most.

At this, Sorey smiled with slight tears brimming the corners of his eyes, causing Mikleo to tilt his head to the side in confusion and concern. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Sorey what was wrong, Sorey chuckled lightly and turned to face Mikleo fully.

And without a single word more, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips on Mikleo’s in the most gentle manner that could only be described as Sorey himself. He pulled away slightly as quickly as it began, causing the other man to not have enough time to react to Sorey, other than his amethyst eyes widening and staring right into Sorey’s, completely speechless. Before Mikleo could even speak again, Sorey smiled and leaned into him once more this time with a bolder sense of confidence.

It was Sorey who slightly opened his mouth, but it was Mikleo who took the first chance to dart his tongue with Sorey’s to which he openly reciprocated. Passion replaced any other hesitancies they had for each other up until that point as Mikleo deliberately wrapped one arm around Sorey’s neck to which he responded with one arm wrapped around his waist. All time seemed to have stopped for them and it didn’t occur to both of them of any of the villagers in Elysia could have been watching. 

But Sorey didn’t care. He didn’t want to know what was going on outside that moment. All he did know was that Mikleo was there with him at that moment and this sensation was what he remembered all those times Mikleo had given soft-serve ice cream since his awakening.

It was Mikleo, however, who pulled away from Sorey, out of breath with eyes wide, a red flushed face turning away from him. He lowered his arm back to his lap and he shook his head once more, this time causing Sorey to look at him with confusion.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mikleo breathed, “I lost control. That...was probably too much for you.”

Without a second’s hesitation, Sorey began to laugh uncontrollably causing Mikleo to flush red even more as he faced Sorey. 

“I’m being serious! I didn’t mean-”

“Are you kidding me?” Sorey cut in, in between breaths of air as he gazed at Mikleo. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I caught you back in the ruins. Mikleo,” he turned to Mikleo and sat cross legged, eyes full of honesty, “I never told you this, but from the moment I woke up and laid eyes on you, I only knew one thing - I knew that you were someone special to me. I knew that I loved you so much, and it was almost overwhelming when you hugged me as soon as I lifted you up.”

Mikleo shook his head, eyebrows already furrowed and even further confused at the current situation. “But you told me that you didn’t remember anything. That you only recognized me-”

“And I wasn’t lying!” Sorey shifted, and sighed, but smiled towards Mikleo all the same. “Mikleo, I love you. And I still love you. When we were kids, during the journey, back in the ruins when I first saw you, and even right now. I only waited for so long because I didn’t want to love you without knowing why I loved you so much. I only knew that I loved you, but the why, the details...I couldn’t remember. I wanted to figure out these memories and remember because...you’re that important to me.”

Mikleo could only gaze back at Sorey, mouth slightly open with shock and completely speechless. He blinked a couple of times before Sorey chuckled at seeing Mikleo’s reactions. After a short pause, Mikleo smiled, and looked towards Sorey with such adoration and love causing Sorey to even look away with embarrassment. 

Mikleo gave out a small laugh. “So you remember what happened here, I’m assuming?”

Sorey scratched the back of his head. “Not all the details, but mostly everything. Are you going to tell me what you were going to say back then?”

With a smile, Mikleo shook his head. “You’ve already said what I needed to say.”

“Getting the cheat way out of this, are you now?” Sorey teased, but he didn’t press any further as Mikleo just sighed and gazed towards the scenery. With an unseen boldness, Sorey moved closer to Mikleo, one arm once again wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. He felt Mikleo stiffen for a moment before finally relaxing within his hold. 

After a short pause, Sorey breathed out. “So I wasn’t wrong about this spot being something special. Something this spot has that only we know.” Sighing, his voice suddenly changed as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry you had to wait so long, Mikleo...and even after I’ve woken up, I still can’t remember everything.”

Mikleo smiled and slowly rested his head on Sorey’s shoulder before responding. He inhaled the scent of Sorey’s shirt; a mix of the various trees in the forest and wind-beaten aromas. The familiarity of his touch and everything about him almost overwhelmed him, but he relaxed once more. They have plenty of time. And Mikleo was completely content with that.

“....You’re also special to me, Sorey. You are the only place that I know. And I will wait for an eternity for you, no matter how long it takes.”

Sorey said nothing in response other than pressing a light kiss upon Mikleo’s head.

He said it would take time. He said it would be difficult. But, he also said that they had each other.

It was a promise made, within an unchanging place special to both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'And if you have a minute, why don’t we go,  
> Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
> This could be the end of everything  
> So why don’t we go  
> Somewhere only we know?'


	2. Earth - "I'll Fight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll Fight" - Daughtry
> 
> 'Anything you're ever gonna dream,  
> I pray that it'll come.'

He knew from the start that they were different. Where he could sense the mana coming from Gramps, he could not feel the same sacred mana coming from him. It was...different. It was, however, pure, light, and teasing; no matter how many endless hours of the day he saw him, he knew he could never get enough of what he offered every day. 

So when the pillar of light ascended throughout all of Glenwood that one day, along that came with it was his.

Deep inside his heart, his own light went out. 

And he yearned for that light to come back.

Each day he watched the light, passively gleaning in the sky, almost a mockery to what he lost that day. But. It was also a reflection of what was to come and what he had to wait for.

With amethyst eyes gleaming, he gazed at the light once more from the cliff of Elysia, promising to never stop waiting.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You’re a real stubborn one, you know that?”

His light laughter rang in his ears, filling his soul with purity, love, and compassion as he turned to his friend. He watched as his friend stood there, hands on his hips, grin so wide it radiated and chased out the once deep, dark crevices that formed in his heart during his friend’s absence. With a small smile, Mikleo lightly punched him on the shoulder and laughed.

“I better be. One of us has to keep this relationship in check.”

Sorey crossed his arms, grin still plastered on his face. “You’ve always been like that since we were kids.”

Mikleo glanced at him and smiled again, relief settling in him at the sound of Sorey’s remembrance. “And it’s kept us both in line. If I wasn’t so stubborn in waiting for you during the centuries it took your sweet time to wake up, you really think I’d be here?”

Sorey’s faced changed, growing serious for a moment before lightening up again. He took a step forward and tentatively wrapped both his arms around Mikleo’s waist, the same smile once again on his face.

“And that’s why I love you and your stubbornness. I knew you’d still be here.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes and gave a slight flick on Sorey’s head, causing Sorey to feign injury and playfully wince. “Glad we’re both in mutual agreement, then.”

Laughing once more, Sorey placed a soft kiss right above Mikleo’s circlet and smiled.

“Of course. And we’ll always be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I will be there to help any burden,  
> Any place any time,  
> You got to know for you,  
> I’ll fight.'


	3. Fire - "Holding On"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is NOT nsfw, really. 
> 
> Just...an intense make out session. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Holding On" - Alex Band
> 
> 'I believe I'm holding on to a dream,  
> And staying strong.'

It burned.

Every breath expelled, every head tilt, every small wince and moan; it burned his lungs, ears, throat, and the aching muscles of his neck in the way it was arched. With every gasp, he realized that he felt himself spiraling out of control and his grip tightened even more on the shirt of the person who was with him, trying to regain the rationale he felt he had thrown out the window long ago.

The other reciprocated, however, with a tighter grip around his waist, bringing him closer than he was before yet again eliciting another small gasp from his mouth not expecting the action. His throat burned swallowing each breath the other had, each taste a bittersweet longing in what he knew he will no longer feel by the end of tomorrow.

Breaking away, he breathed, the burn no longer affecting anything else other than his lips. His grip on the other shirt’s loosened and he fell slump against the other’s shoulder with tears threatening to leave his eyes. 

The other’s grip on his hips loosened, but still held him firmly in the moment that they stayed in his arms processing what had occurred. Slowly, he felt a hand leave his waist and travel to the back of his head where finger interwove themselves in his strands of hair, gently and softly.

“...it won’t be long, Mikleo. I promise I’ll be back.”

“I know,” Mikleo’s said, his response reverberating into Sorey’s shirt, the spot now particularly wet with his tears. “I know, Sorey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Can’t you see I’m holding on?  
> Holding on to a dream.'


	4. Wind - "Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Home" - Philip Philips 
> 
> 'Settle down, it’ll all be clear  
> Don’t pay no mind to the demons  
> They fill you with fear.'

When he first declared that he would raise them, he knew that it would be no easy task. The small bundles floated down towards him with ease, each one emitting cries of life as they were being lowered. Taking both bundles into his arm, their cries subsided at the feeling of nurturing touch against their skins. He watched as the brown-haired one hiccuped before falling asleep and the other that he brought back into the world reborn as a seraph, violet eyes barely opening before shutting again in slumber. The innocent faces of the world, unbeknownst of the cruelty around them. Zenrus cradled them both.

“There is hope even within this Age of Chaos. But,” he looked down at the two of them, now fast asleep, “I will make this your home. And one day, you will understand.”

When they were a year old, one couldn’t be without the other. As if an innate part of both of them were attached; Natalie would pick up Sorey from the crib to feed him, and within a matter of less than an hour, cries were heard from other child left in the crib even if he was sound asleep. No matter if Maisen would pick him up and attempt to play with him, or even Kyme’s silly faces would affect him; Mikleo would cry until Sorey was back in the same crib and ultimately, they would both fall sound asleep without any other qualms throughout the day.

Zenrus shook his head.

When they were five, they were inseparable. Climbing trees, reading books, arguing and wondering about trivial topics (“Mikleo, do you think Elysalarks have feelings?” “No, Sorey, it’s the middle of the night, go to sleep, please.”), and exploring the outskirts of Mt. Mabinogio Ruins was the daily schedule. A small scrape on the knee, cries of protest, laughter in the middle of the night.

Zenrus found himself scolding the two for being too rambunctious than he first bargained to be when they were but just babes. He was always met with a sheepish smile and a worried pout every time.

When they were thirteen, the air between the two began to change. Sorey was already living on his own, learning to live on his own as a human in preparation for the world below when the day did come. Mikleo, on the other hand, was adjusting to the thoughts of the difference between seraphim and human, insecurities beginning to build. However, it only made their relationship stronger and deeper, more than Zenrus thought was possible.

In certain moments, Zenrus gently reminded him of human and seraphim races. With every concern crossing Mikleo’s expression, however, Zenrus always reassured him that he was on the right page regardless. Mikleo would smile.

When they were seventeen, two became one. The mana flowing within Mikleo became smoother and less troubled, illuminated with warm emotions and most insecurities fleeing and gone; Sorey’s smile brightened, a lighter beat in his step wherever he went. They tried to hide it from him, Zenrus knew. But between the late night talks, whispers of promises beneath the stars, accidental hand brushes that weren’t so accidental, and secret kisses behind closed doors, all was within his knowledge. It was his domain, after all.

Mikleo looked away sheepishly when Zenrus eyed him if there was anything else he needed to say. Instead of keeping his stoic expression, however, Zenrus began to chuckle and he stood up in the direction of the book cases within his small home, his back on Mikleo.

“Perhaps the dream of humans and seraphim living together isn’t so fleeting, after all.”

Zenrus turned to Mikleo, who’s wide-eyed expression was all but worried. But, he noticed Zenrus’ tone and ultimate blessing. Mikleo smiled.  
And so did Sorey, who came in bounding in the house with no idea as to what had occurred. Grabbing Mikleo’s hand and ultimately interrupting their conversation, Sorey ran out of the house laughing the whole way (“Sorry, Gramps, I just found something really cool to show Mikleo!”).

Zenrus shook his head.

When they were eighteen, they took on a new light. Sorey’s shoulders looked more burdened, Mikleo’s eyes casting off more weariness. The weight of the world had changed their demeanor, to his concern.

With eyes glittering and lightening up, Lailah merely shook her head and smiled as she spoke with Zenrus.

“Not at all. The things of this world have indeed changed certain aspects. But I assure you that they are the same Sorey and Mikleo you’ve raised since you took them in.”

Zenrus gave a small smile.

When they were nineteen, his and their worlds changed.

Running at breaking speed towards him, Zenrus heard Sorey yell Mikleo’s true name with confidence, their armatus combining into one, mana in complete harmony. The bow materialized from their power, arrow pulled back with both of their efforts. Their eyes gazed at him as he watched; in pain and agony, but also with pride.

They have changed for the better. 

And unfortunately, life events happen.

Their arrow shot and suddenly, he saw the two coming towards him at breaking speed. Tears brimmed their eyes and all he could think of is how idiotic they were for almost hesitating.

But they didn’t. And he couldn’t be any more proud of them just as he taught them, despite how much they were beaten and bruised with endless turmoils on their journey.

Zenrus felt the tip of their bow pierce his heart, but there was no pain. He only felt the warm kindness emitting from both of them, freedom of his agony, and the oncoming peace of the world that they will ultimately bring in his sacrifice.

He smiled before breathing his final breath.

“...Walk the path you believe in and live your life to the fullest, and I know you will not go astray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'If you get lost, you can always be found  
> Just know you’re not alone  
> ‘Cause I’m going to make this place your home.'


	5. Void - "Faded"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Faded" - Alan Walker
> 
> 'These shallow waters never met what I needed  
> I’m letting go a deeper dive  
> Eternal silence of the sea. I’m breathing alive.'

It was cold, too cold. 

But he kept on running, reservations of his own breath and energy on hold until he could find him. 

He felt like he was almost swimming, chock full of darkness being breathed in with swipe of his arm, every step he took. It was thick, and unless he made it on time-

There. Was that him?

It had to be.

Curled into fetal position, the white on his clothes still bright, hair overflowing into the curls of a ponytail he did not recognize him to have so many centuries ago. But could he grab him? Could he reach out?

No-!

An encasing bubble surrounded Mikleo, further distancing him away and tighter into the holds of darkness. His eyes were closed but it was as if he felt the presence of his friend regardless.

Mikleo-!

His voice was caught in mid air, traveling to nowhere. He needed to tell Mikleo he was here, he was back, he was alive.

Before this everlasting darkness overtook him. The both of them.

He pounded his way through the thickness, reaching out until he was barely away from touching the bubble. With one last push, he stepped forward and jumped, and touched the bubble-

-amethyst eyes opened wide.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sorey awoke with eyes wide, arms shaking, mind reeling. He sat up almost immediately and he put his hand to his forehead shaking out the terrible dream. As if on cue, he felt the other one stir in bed, also sitting up next to him, a distant gaze in his eyes. Sorey sighed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, Mikleo. I-”

Mikleo suddenly rested his head on Sorey’s shoulder, a shakey sigh escaping his lips as he did so. He pushed back some of the long locks of his hair behind his back and intertwined his hand with Sorey’s, to which he reciprocated back the same.

There was a silence between the two until Mikleo began to speak, words shaking.

“...It’s fine. I...I had a terrible dream, in any case.”

Sorey’s eyes grew wide, but said nothing as Mikleo continued.

“It was dark...it was so dark, Sorey. I felt nothing, but everything at the same time; I couldn’t explain it. Every time I thought of you, my every being wanted to collapse and each time I did, I was surrounded by a protective bubble. With each thought, I fell into darkness. Each thought was saying you would never wake up. You would never wake up, why did I have to wait....”

Mikleo’s grip on Sorey’s hand tightened and he inhaled sharply, the last few words rolling off his tongue with sadness.

“Sorey, I dreamed that I couldn’t wait for you and grew malevolent. And by the time you came back, I was too late to save.” Mikleo looked up to Sorey, only to see Sorey’s expression filled with the same sadness. Realization hit Mikleo and he glanced downwards, apologetic.

Sorey shook his head and took Mikleo into an embrace, to which Mikleo complied and sat between his legs, wanting the fullness of Sorey’s embrace as much as he could. He could feel the flow of Sorey’s mana wavering and slowly evening out with every moment they were in a locked embrace. 

Sorey finally spoke and he smiled softly as Mikleo looked up to him. Placing a soft kiss on Mikleo’s lips, Sorey pulled away and rested his forehead against Mikleo’s.

“We’re here now. And we’re together. I’m back. You waited. And I love you so much that words can’t even describe how much I do.”

Mikleo promised himself that he wouldn’t cry anymore in the days after Sorey’s return. But it’s only been one month since his awakening, and he felt every right that he could. 

He smiled in return as Sorey cupped his cheek, wiping the stray tear that fell from his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Sorey’s neck, he claimed Sorey’s lips with gentleness and care. When he broke away, he locked eyes with Sorey with a serious expression on his face.

“Then don’t tell me in words. Tell me in a way that you best can.” With a chuckle and a slightly competitive expression, he tightened his grip around Sorey’s neck. 

“You’re not one for conversation, anyway.”

Sorey smirked and he pulled Mikleo down with him, arms slowly readjusting, hands roaming, and soft laughter escaping not just from him, but from Mikleo as well.

It was dark. And it was cold all around them.

But they weren’t alone. And the promise of another day was coming, neither without the other, fully invigorating each other as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Afraid our aim is out of sight  
> Wanna see us alight.'


	6. Lightning - "Just Keep Breathing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just Keep Breathing" - We the Kings
> 
> 'And when these walls don’t feel like home  
> Remember that you’re not alone.'

The light that flooded Glenwood was beautiful, orange and yellow hues coloring the horizon. Purple streaks filtered on certain spots of the sky with light blue streams lining each purple lining. 

Same sunrise, different feeling. The purple they once saw on that day they left Elysia was all but decreased, due to the efforts of Sorey and everyone else. Malevolence in all of Glenwood had decreased, and it will be mostly dissipated soon.

That is, with a sacrifice.

As the group overlooked the cliff near Glaviend Basin, silence befell every single one of them as they watched the sun rise over the cliffs. They had walked through Volgran Forest under the stars as Sorey requested, having stopped in the middle of the night to take a small rest stop before Sorey was up again, telling everyone he wanted to watch the sun rise together. They all complied of course, a bittersweet feeling entrapping every single one of them as they watched Sorey smile at his request.

As the sun rose even higher, more than halfway above the mountain top, Mikleo side glanced Sorey who was all but entranced by the light. Looking away, he tentatively intertwined his fingers with Sorey’s, to which Sorey locked a firm grip with Mikleo’s in response. Mikleo kept his eyes steady on the horizon, but he could feel it - the tension, weight, and burden that Sorey was taking upon himself again trying to not worry everyone. Mikleo relaxed his hold and as soon as he did, Sorey found himself relaxing as well, to which Mikleo sighed.

“Remember I’m here for you - all of us are here for you.”

Everyone glanced towards the pair at the sound of Mikleo’s voice and Sorey smiled. 

“Yeah. Of course.”

Sorey fell silent for a moment, before finally perking up again, the same smile on his face. As he looked towards Mikleo, light illuminating his pale features, Sorey couldn’t help but well up with happiness and compassion. Gently, he cupped Mikleo’s face to look towards him, Mikleo’s expression wide-eyed at Sorey’s action and could only succumb to Sorey’s touch and movement as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Mikleo’s lips.

Sorey could hear Lailah’s gasp, Edna’s muffled gag sound, Rose’s sneering laugh, and Zaveid’s approving ‘hmph’ as he deepened the kiss between he and Mikleo. Mikleo, on the other hand, couldn’t do much except respond; he had to admit, Sorey was a pretty damn good kisser after some years of experience and every moment Sorey did do such an action, he couldn’t refuse.

Of course, it was in front of everyone, but even Mikleo couldn’t turn away from it.

 

As soon as Sorey broke away, Mikleo turned away, red-faced, and covered his mouth.

“What in the world, Sorey-?!”

Sorey just laughed as Rose sighed in the background. 

“Oh come on, it’s not like it was a secret, you know,” she commented, resting her arms behind her head. “And Sorey’s such a huge sap, you should have saw that coming with this scenery.”

Lailah only giggled at their responses as Edna mumbled something close to, ‘Get a room, idiots’, with Zaveid just shaking his head.

“Sheps is damn smooth, you gotta admit, Mikboy.”

Mikleo turned around to all of them, still red-faced and he shook his head.

“Would you guys quit it?!”

With a deadpan face, Edna placed her hand on her hip. “No. Sapleo. You enjoyed every second of it. That sickens me.”

Before Mikleo could even respond, however, Sorey just laughed and broke in, smiling at every single one of them as he spoke. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just as Rose said though; doesn’t the sun look so great coming up? It’s the start of a new day!”

“And that’s the reason for doing that? In front of everyone?” Mikleo responded, shaking his head.

“And that,” Sorey continued, intertwining his fingers with Mikleo again, “is exactly the reason why I did that. The start of a new day, the start of a new age where humans and seraphim can finally live together in peace.” 

Sorey faced Mikleo this time, speaking with affirmation in each word. “The day we left Elysia, Mikleo, we looked at the same sunrise. And now, we’re about to face the last battle together and we watched that same sunrise. I wanted to affirm our dream again; and I wanted to share it with you. I do believe seraphim and humans can live together one day and the start of this day represents that. Everything you’ve done on this journey has helped me remember who I am, as with everyone else. This sunrise...I want it to represent that.”

Mikleo opened his mouth to reply, but closed it and smiled. He knew Sorey meant well, every single word of it. And while he knew the others were around, he waved off the feeling and gave in to every part of Sorey that he loved and adored.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Sorey’s neck, feeling the warmth of Sorey’s embrace as he relaxed in his arms. It was uncharacteristic for him to show so much in front of everyone, that was sure, but every single part of him truly believed in Sorey’s decision and dream as they stood on the cliffside. 

Lailah looked on at the purity of the two, and smiled.

“Two beacons of hope within this Age of Chaos, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The beginning’s just another end,  
> It’s not too late to start again.'


	7. Malevolence - "Lock Me Up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to divide the Malevolence / Purity prompt because I couldn't choose one, nor could I combine the two. xD This is the ONLY chapter that has slight NSFW and Bondage implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lock Me Up" - The Cab
> 
> 'You shine a light on my dark side,  
> but you don’t care what you see.'

The wraps around his wrist were tight, almost too tight.

But he loved it. Every single damn moment of it.

A moan escaped his lips as his so called capturer began to explore other parts of his body and even more so as he felt the hands slip downwards past his abdomen. Every single touch to his skin was unbearable yet felt so right at the same time.

“Does that feel good?”

A raspy voice filled his ears, each word breathed with a certain darkness that he had learned to love. He knew deep down that it was the wrong choice to go; the scales forming on this backside were proof enough of that. But he at least wanted to relish the moment, as long as he could hold out his seraphic body before his transformation.

The hands that roamed his body gripped his hips even tighter, and he softly winced at the pain. 

“I asked you a question.”

With half-lidded eyes, Mikleo gazed at Sorey, a twisted smile on his face. Mikleo could only nod slowly in response, lust overtaking all his sense in his body as Sorey chuckled darkly and began his exploration again.

He was powerless, being bound and having the inevitable fate of his impending doom over him. But the sensation of everything he felt and the decision he made to stay with Sorey was something he knew he could never back away from. Gazing at Sorey’s eyes, darkness laced around his pupils and every single breath he breathed filled with taint and malevolence.

Mikleo laughed darkly and smiled as Sorey came up to him to meet his lips, tongues clashing, mouths hungry for each other. He was weak against his touch, but no protest came out of his mouth as he breathed down every single taint that Sorey had within him.

As soon as Sorey broke away, they made eye contact and paused, face to face. With a lick of his lips and a sickening smile on his face, Mikleo raised his eyebrows towards Sorey.

“That all you got?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Chain me to your heart’s desire  
> I don’t want you to stop.'


	8. Purity - "Youth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Youth" - Troye Sivan
> 
> 'A truth so loud you can't ignore.'

The air he breathed in was pure, clean of any malevolence lingering as he walked up to the front door of his house. With a leap in his step, he bounded up the small stairs and opened the door excitedly, expectant on seeing its inhabitant. When his eyes scanned the room and he was met with nothing, his brows scrunched in confusion. He noticed the leather book and quill sitting on the desk nearby, clearly having been in use just a few moments ago. With a shrug, he turned on his heel and walked around Elysia in search of him.

He was greeted among all of Elysia’s inhabitants as he strolled through the small village, each individual with a smile on their face. He remembered the first time they greeted him in such a way; he felt the familiarity, but he couldn’t attach emotion to reason, not understanding why they knew him so well. That had been nearly fifty years ago, and all that he had been searching for has been recovered. 

It had been...a process. Constant questioning, pouring over written books, asking the other seraphim in village, traveling to other parts of Glenwood in hopes of triggering memories...everything eventually came together with time. And time was everything he had in the world now, with every breath he took. The only thing not lost in time from his sleep was the image of white and blue, and a name so elegant that he found himself surprised at when he first uttered his name.

Mikleo.

Scattered memories of Mikleo were everywhere; deep within the conscious of his mind, the scent of the trees in Aroundight Forest, the taste of the grilled fish from Ladylake, the touch of the green grass across Pearloats Pasture, the sounds of the bells chiming in Lastonbell, and even in the sight of the over cliff in Elysia where the land below always shined with purity in this age.

Sorey stopped suddenly, a flitter of blue catching the corner his eye as he was nearing the village’s entrance. Lightly chuckling, he walked to the over cliff where his companion sat. It was hard to believe that merely 30 years ago he was still recovering everything. And now everything had come in full cycle.

“Ran out of writing inspiration?”

Mikleo merely smiled as Sorey sat next to him, an arm wrapping around his waist as the other man scoot closer to him. He shook his head and looked towards the land below.

“I just...some thoughts were on my mind.”

Sorey quirked an eyebrow and put a hand to his chin. “Hm, Mikleo having thoughts in his mind...this can’t be good.”

Mikleo gave him a playful punch as Sorey laughed, rubbing his shoulder from where Mikleo hit.

“Joking, joking!”

Mikleo rolled his eyes and he sighed, suddenly leaning into Sorey to which Sorey tightened his grip around Mikleo’s waist a bit more. There was a comfortable silence between the two for awhile until Mikleo shifted and moved some of the bangs from his face.

“...Sometimes, I can’t help but feel like I forced you.”

Sorey looked down to him, confused. “Huh?”

Mikleo sighed and closed his eyes. “Sometimes I feel like I implemented all these memories in you, just to make you remember. Just to make you see the memories I experienced with you in your human life. In a way, it feels as if I did everything for my own selfish gain, and I just...” Mikleo sat up, gently removing Sorey’s arm and he stood, avoiding Sorey’s gaze.

“I just feel that what you’re feeling to me is not...”

Mikleo trailed off, clearly struggling to finish the sentence as he continued to avoid Sorey’s gaze. Sorey finally stood and faced Mikleo completely, a serious expression on his face.

“You think that what I feel for you is fake? Forced? Not real?”

Mikleo jolted from how straightforward Sorey was with the words he was struggling to say. Sorey sighed and placed his hands on Mikleo’s shoulders, a smile on his face.

“Mikleo, none of what you did was forced. I chose to remember. I wanted to remember who I was. I asked everyone around I could, I asked you to travel with me to all the cities we’ve been to before, I asked to read all your books. I’m the one that requested to remember.”

“You never once forced me to do any of that,” Sorey continued, even as he saw the bit of a slight tear forming in one of Mikleo’s eyes. “When I woke up, everything felt so familiar and it bothered me to no end that I couldn’t remember. I had to remember who I was before; and I chose to have those memories change me into the person I am today. I wanted to remember who I am. Look,” Sorey said, gently brushing away one silent tear that fell from Mikleo’s eye, “I’m not saying that I’m copying who I was before. I wanted to continue who I was. I didn’t forget anything...I just needed to be reminded of the things that faded away while I was sleeping. I needed to be reminded of this beautiful world, and...I wanted to remember you, Mikleo.”

“I wanted to remember why I loved you. I couldn’t live with myself by just blindly loving you; you’re so much more worth than having someone infatuated with you based on instinct. Mikleo,” Sorey gently lifted Mikleo’s head so that he could see his face, “I’m still your Sorey. And I completely, truly, love you with everything that I have.”

Mikleo was stunned beyond words. His eyes were still glassy from the oncoming tears he felt, but he didn’t cry. Taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around Sorey, to which Sorey embraced him with as much fullness and emotion as he could.

“I’m sorry,” Mikleo murmured into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry to ever doubt you.”

Sorey merely rubbed his back gently and he chuckled. “Like you said, these things take time. And,” he pulled away to face Mikleo once more, “we have plenty of it.”

Sorey leaned forward and placed a kiss, to which Mikleo reciprocated. He began to smile, feeling the pure and untainted love coming from Sorey and soon, he laughed, causing Sorey to pull away and laugh with him. Mikleo kept his arms warpped around Sorey’s neck and smiled warmly, looking into his green eyes.

“So you’re sure you want to deal with this water seraph who’s as stubborn as a rock?” Mikleo joked.

Sorey laughed and he planted a quick kiss on Mikleo’s lips. “For sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'My youth is yours.'


End file.
